


So Wonderful (its my life)

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Matt are good friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm rubbish at tagging shit, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Shiro wins a pair of movie tickets and struggles to decide if he should ask his crush to go with him.Not knowing how Keith would answer him was almost more of a comfort than the possibility of rejection. At least, there was hope if he kept his little crush to himself. But if he was rejected? That was it. He had his answer; no hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ............I didn't think of a better title  
>  Its an English line from the song [心时代 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4NJfqtIR3Q) by Bii, Andrew Tan, Ian Chen, and Dino Lee. This song is stuck in my head these days since watching 爱上哥们/Bromance and nothing else sounded as good.
> 
> uhh, so this fic has been sitting in my wips folder for a really long time, finally got around to finishing it
> 
> like my other stories, this is dedicated to @[alyabunny](http://alyabunny.tumblr.com/) who puts up with me and my shit <3

He won. Shiro never thought he would be simultaneously so lucky and so unlucky in his entire life.

He almost decides against going to the student affairs office to claim his prize.

“No, no way I'm letting you out of this!” Allura declares, all but shouting at him when he mumbled his confession.

Luckily for other students using the library to study, they had rented a private study room so other library goers couldn't hear if they got a little loud. Probably.

To Shiro's surprise, Allura actually looked mad. “Now you march over to that office and get those tickets.”

“Yeah,” Matt hummed his agreement. He didn't bother to look up from his ridiculously thick textbook. “Get the tickets. Ask the pretty boy out.”

Shiro groans. “What if he says no?” he asks miserably, sinking into his chair. His fingers scrape through what was left of his hair after his most recent trip to the barber. “What if he's straight?”

“You don't know if you don't ask,” Allura points out sagely. Shiro makes a face at her, but she ignores it to implore, “And what if he says yes? You’d actually get to go on a date with the guy you've been crushing on since you started here.”

“Yeah,” Matt chirps. He doesn't sound very enthusiastic and when they glance at him, he's highlighting something in the text book in a remarkably bright yellow.

“Then when he finds out how nerdy you are and dumps you, you'll have a story to tell your cats when you're good and old, as the neighborhood kids create various urban legends about you.”

Shiro blanches. He's white as a ghost when he turns to gape in absolute horror at Allura.

“Why, you sure can paint a picture, can't you Matt?” Allura kicks him none too nicely under the table.

“What?” he asks. He picks his head up and out of his text, looking genuinely confused. When Shiro just groans and scrubs his hands over his face, Matt grins wolfishly at Allura.

Allura frowns at him and continues to explain to Shiro all the benefits of taking that risk and that he absolutely would not become a witchy old man with a dozen cats.

In the end, Shiro decided on baby steps. First, he'd go to the coffee shop and get himself something nice to drink, preferably iced with some caramel. And, since he was out anyway, he’d stop by the student resources desk and claim his tickets.

The third step was walking back to the library.

Finding Keith, out of everything, was the easiest part.

Keith practically lived in the library - a very specific part of the library that was available only to students and conveniently open all 24 hours of the day.

It was where Shiro had seen him for the first time, all pale skin, brown almond eyes, and overgrown hair. He had piles of books around him and his laptop out in front of him. Whatever he had been doing, he looked very serious about it.

And Shiro swore he had never seen a prettier person in his entire life.

Since then, they had one class together and that was where Shiro learned his name. They did talk a few times, even worked on a group project together once, but that had been last semester and now Shiro was lucky if he saw Keith in the hall of some building in between classes.

Nevertheless, swiping his student ID card to get into the lab where Keith undoubtedly was was the fourth step and, quite honestly, felt more like a leap to Shiro.

Now, there was nothing separating Shiro and his crush but a few desks.

Even from where he stands at the glass doors leading into the lab, Shiro could see Keith.

He was sitting in a desk near the wall, computer open as he furiously types, sometimes referencing one of the many books surrounding him.

Shiro strongly considers turning around and going back to the study room. Facing Allura’s rath and Matt’s ceaseless teasing certainly sounded better than facing Keith.

Not knowing how Keith would answer him was almost more of a comfort than the possibility of rejection. At least, there was hope if he kept his little crush to himself. But if he was rejected? That was it. He had his answer; no hope.

Standing there, Shiro seriously considers it. But instead of turning around and making for the door, he steels himself with a deep breath.

He takes a tentative step.

Then another.

And another.

Until he suddenly found himself standing in front of Keith’s table.

Keith had yet to notice he wasn’t alone anymore so Shiro took the moment to really look at him. At some point between the end of the last semester and the start of this one, Keith must’ve gotten a haircut; it didn’t seem as long as it had once been.

That didn’t stop his hair from falling into his eyes, however, as he was bent over the computer in front of him as he typed without a single pause.

Shiro wondered what he was writing. Clearly it was an assignment, if the books sitting open next to him were any indication.

He also wondered how long he could’ve stood there watching Keith before he realized Shiro was there.

“Hey,” he says then, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. Damn nerves getting the better of him.

Keith stops typing and looks up, almost startled that someone was there and talking to him.

“Hey,” Shiro says again for the lack of something else to say and the need to fill the silence.

Keith blinks up at him. “Hey.”

“So, um…” Shiro pulls up an empty chair and sits, “I don't want to bother you or anything…. But look, I have these two movie tickets and…” he swollows thickly passed the knot forming in his throat, “Well, I was wondering if…. Maybe, when you're not doing anything…. If you might want to go with me?”

Keith just blinks at him one more, face devoid of any clues as to what he thought of Shiro’s inquiry.

The lack of any sort of emotion on Keith’s face made Shiro squirm uncomfortably in his chair. “I mean…. Um…. Well, I --”

Keith interrupts him, “Are you asking me on a date?”

Shiro’s face flares bright red at the directness of Keith’s question but nods all the same.

“What movie?”

Shiro practically swallows his tongue. “A-any one you want,” he says quickly. “I'm not picky.”

“Okay,” Keith says. He jots something down on a corner of his notebook and tears it out, handing it to Shiro. “Call me.”

 

“Oh, my God,” Allura breathes and Shiro starts to think she was finding this far too amusing. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with interest. “Did you call him?”

Shiro sighs and scrubs his hand over his face. “Not yet.”

Her expression hardens to something stern as she says, “You better call him, Takashi Shirogane.” She wags a finger at him. “Don’t leave him waiting.”

In the corner, Matt whistles. “Full naming you and everything.” He jabs a finger in their direction for emphasis and says, “She means business, Shiro.”

“You're not helping, Matt,” Allura scolds.

But Matt only shrugs, unfazed by Allura at all. “I’m not here to help.”

Allura scoffs and waves her hand as if to dismiss him. Matt makes a face, sticking his tongue out at her and snickering.

“Forget him,” she says. She snatches Shiro’s cell off the table where he put it, next to Keith’s slip of paper with his messily written phone number. “Call Keith.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, I want to listen!” she says. She grabs Shiro’s cell phone and shoves it at him, pressing it into his chest. “Now call him.”

So Shiro shakily entered Keith’s number and checks it a few times just to make sure he was calling the right one and didn’t mistaken a 1 for a 7 or something equally as embarrassing. He doubted he would be able to attempt the call any time soon after misdialing.

He gives Allura a pleading look and brings the phone to his ear. Allura, for her part, looks completely and utterly thrilled, her hands clasped together at her chest as she watches eagerly.

The phone rings.

Rings again.

And rings once more.

Shiro was just starting to think Keith was going to ignore the call when suddenly - “Hello?”

Shiro bit his cheek. “...Keith?”

“Shiro?”

“Yeah,” Shiro swallows thickly. Allura makes a face at him so he turns away from her. “It’s me.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Shiro winces at himself as he searches for something interesting to say but all he could come up with was: “Um… oh, sorry, are you still at the library?”

“Yeah, but it's the lab,” Keith answers breezily. Shiro envied Keith’s apparent calmness in that moment. “No one cares if I talk here.”

Shiro laughs despite himself. “Yeah… that's true. Most people seem like they just go there to play hooky.”

Keith chuckles. “I think so too.”

There was a long pause where neither spoke right away, so Shiro chances another look at Allura and bites. “So… about that movie…”

Keith laughs again, fuller this time as he says, “I wondered when you were gunna bring that up.”

Shiro blushes, hearing that but powers through. Somewhere in the background, Allura cooes. “Um, so what movie do you want to see?”

“Not sure,” he says. “I'm looking at movie listings now. That horror one’s supposed to be pretty good.”

“Oh, you like scary movies?”

“Not too much. But this one might be good to see,” Keith responds. “How about this Friday? At eight?”

Shiro nods despite knowing Keith couldn’t see. Allura, who had moved back into his line of vision at some point in the conversation, gives him a thumbs up, grinning widely. “Eight’s good for me.”

Allura pumps her fist in the air in victory.

“Okay. Meet me at the library. We can go from there. See you then.”

Shiro pulls the phone away from his ear and says, “He hung up.” when Allura looks at him expectantly.

“So?” she asks eagerly and, despite already knowing the answer, prompts: “Got a date?”

Shiro steels himself. He is doing his best to control his expression, trying not to blush too badly or smile too widely, but he was so excited. “Got a date. With Keith.”

Who knew it was going to go this well?

 

Friday came faster than Shiro expected. His classes flew by, days passed in a blur and suddenly, it was Friday and he had to get ready to go meet Keith for their date. Their first date, of many, he hoped.

He planned on getting ready by himself but it seemed Matt and Allura had other ideas.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asks when he opens his door and sees his friends standing on the other side, all wide smiles and sly eyes.

“We've come to help you get ready for your date,” Matt teases, pushing past Shiro's bulky frame into the dorm’s common space.

Allura follows Matt into the room and Shiro only sighs, shutting the door behind her. He watches as they made themselves comfortable on the sofa and quietly mourned his peace. So much for getting ready for his date by himself.

“So what movie are you gunna see?” Allura asks.

“That new horror one,” Shiro answers. “Keith wants to see it.”

“Ooh, a scary movie,” Matt drawls. He waggles his eyebrows at Shiro, grinning wolfishly all the while.

Shiro lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Whatever you’re thinking, Matt, it’s not like that.”

Matt howls. “Of course not! Nothing happens during those movies.”

“Matt, you’re being a pig,” Allura says, rolling her eyes. “Besides, Shiro is a gentleman. He wouldn’t grope his crush on their first date.”

“Thank you, Allura.”

“Yeah,” she gestures at him ambiguously. “He’d wait until at least their third!”

Shiro groans. “Whatever,” he grumbles, rubbing at his temple. “I’m going to go change. Just…. Sit here.”

 

When Shiro re-emerges from his room, he’s dress to the nines. His hair was carefully and tediously styled and he may have touched up his eyes with a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

“Looking handsome!” Allura practically cooes. She gives him two thumbs up as she considered every detail of his appearance.

He smooths his hand over his dark wash jeans, straightening out some wrinkles that formed along his left thigh. “...You think?”

“Of course!”

“There's no way Keith's not gunna fall for you now!” Matt declares, cutting Allura’s enthusiasm off. “His eyes’ll just pop outta his head when he sees you!”

“Like love at first sight!” Allura adds.

“Or lust,” Matt hummed. He gestures in Shiro’s direction when they both cast him confused faces.“Lookit those jeans? Keith’ll wanna just tear ‘em right off!”

Shiro sighs. “Matt, weren't you the one who suggested that this date might go so horribly that I'd end up becoming an urban legend?”

“No, no,” Matt waves his hand, shaking his head. “That was about asking him out. You already got him to agree to date you! Your charm will secure the rest.”

“Right,” Shiro says, unsure of anything else to respond with. “Thanks, Matt.”

“No problem!” he answers cheerfully. “What are best friends for?”

“Not that, probably.” Allura rolls her eyes.

“Anyway….” Shiro clears his throat. “I'm just...gunna go now. Dont stay too late or my roommates will flip. Again.”

“See you when you get back!”

 

Keith was already at the library when Shiro showed up, lounging on a bench. His head was tilted toward the sky, eyes flickering between the constellations already brightening the evening sky.

Shiro calls his name as he nears, so not to startle him when he gets close. When Keith sees him, he smiles. “Hi, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Hey, Keith.”

They stay like that for a while, Keith sitting on the bench and Shiro standing near it, just watching each other.

Shiro takes in Keith’s expression, his outfit - faded blue jeans and a low-cut v-neck - and notes how completely calm Keith looks, how comfortable and collected he seems. If he was experiencing any first-date jitters, Shiro was none-the-wiser.

Keith’s disposition was such a drastic difference to Shiro's, whose palms were sweaty, whose heartbeat raced with both excitement and utter fear.

“So…” Keith hums after a moment. He stands, then shifts his weight between his legs. “Shall we, then?”

Shiro all but chokes on his tongue. “Y-yes,” he sputters. “I was thinking food first?”

Keith smiles and Shiro's heart beats faster. “Yeah, sounds good. I'm hungry.”

 

They find a pizza joint on the way to the theater and they stop there for dinner before the movie.

It's a cafeteria-style, serve yourself sort of place, not entirely uncommon in college towns such as theirs.

Shiro goes through the line first with Keith following close behind.

He takes a slice of pepperoni and a slice of cheese. Keith grabs two slices of piled-high vegetable pizza.

Passing a refrigerator of various juices and bottled drinks, Keith claims a bottle of Arnold Palmer lemonade-and-tea. Shiro considers it for a moment and takes one too.

When they make it to the register, Shiro announces to the cashier, “His, too.”

She nods, not bothering to even lift her head and starts to ring up Keith’s order as well.

“What's that for?” Keith asks when they find a table. Shiro glances at him and wonders if he offended him, but Keith's expression was still frustratingly neutral. “I coulda gotten my own food.”

“I know,” Shiro tells him. He goes for a light tone, just in case he did make Keith upset, as he sits down on the opposite side of the table. “But it's a date and I asked you out. It's tradition.”

Keith frowns but concedes. “But I'm getting the popcorn.”

“Deal.”

 

They arrived at the movie theater an hour early. Shiro got the tickets and they quickly found themselves in the long concession line.

Keith, like promised, bought them their movie snacks, which ended up being a medium popcorn to share and two sodas.

“It's been so long since I've gone to the movies, I forgot how much they jack up the prices of the snacks.”

Shiro hums. They're walking to the theater showing their movie, each holding their tall cups of pop and walking close to each other. “Next time we'll have to sneak some in.”

Keith smirks. He stops walking and Shiro freezes. “‘Next time’?” he asks, tone light and teasing.

Shiro sputters. “Uh, I mean…. What I meant is….”

“You're funny, Shiro.” Keith hooks his arm through Shiro’s and leads him forward.

Shiro could feel his face heat up. Keith's arm was warm in his and it put butterflies in his belly.

Keith didn't seem to notice any of this as he leads Shiro into the theater showing their movie.

The theater was darkened already. There were already a few people in the seats, happily munching on their snacks and discussing the previews.

“Where do you want to sit?” Keith asks. They’re already walking up the aisle, Keith glancing up and down the rows of seats.

“Any place is good.”

“Okay,” Keith hums. He turns down a row, his arm slipping out of Shiro’s until just his palm rests on his forearm. He leads him down the row until they were sitting in the center. “Here good?” he asks but he’s already sitting down and getting comfortable.

Shiro sits next to him, placing his paper cup in the holder and leaning the seat back back to meet Keith’s.

Keith grins at him then. “I’m so excited to see this,” he tells him. “Everyone says its good.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees. “My friends were... saying the same thing.”

Of course, what Matt had really said flittered through his mind, making Shiro's cheeks color. He wonders what it'd be like, if Keith really did use the scary parts of the movie to cuddle up close to him.

Shiro decided right then that he absolutely wouldn't mind.

“Good.” Keith holds out the bag of popcorn to Shiro. Shiro grabs a handful and munches.

Keith pops some in his mouth as he gives passing comments on the movie previews. Shiro either adds his own two-bits worth to it or just laughs.

The lights dim soon enough and the movie starts.

At first, it was just a normal movie, nothing too scary too soon. But after the first jumpscare, Keith is pressed to his side.

After a particularly frightening scene, Keith's face is pressed into Shiro's chest. In that moment, Shiro decides to wrap his arm around him.

“Are you scared?” he asks.

“No!” Keith snaps but doesn't sound too convincing.

“Me, too.”

 

After the movie ends, both decide that they don't want to go back to their respective dorms just yet so they go to the bar across the street.

They order drinks and a dessert. The waitress winks at them.

“So,” Shiro hums. He turns toward Keith and smiles. “How’d you like the movie?”

Keith shrugs. “It was good,” he says, then adds, quieter, “Scarier than I thought.”

Shiro laughs. “I'm glad you liked it.”

Keith glances at him. “So…. Uh, what happened to your arm?”

“Hm?” Shiro rose his right shoulder, glancing at where his sleeve had been expertly pinned.

“Unless you don't want to say,” Keith says then, waving his hands about him between them, clearly flustered.

Shiro spots a dusting of pink along his ears and smiles. “Motorbike accident a few years ago.”

Keith nods. He's pouting, Shiro notes.

Just at that moment, the waitress reappears with their drinks. She places them down in front of them with a loud bang and says, “The cake will be out shortly.”

Keith thanks her and she bounces away.

“Sorry,” Keith says, breaking the silence. “I mean, if i offended you.”

Shiro shakes his head. “It's fine. I've gotten worse.”

“What’s worse than that?” Keith gripes, taking a swig of his hard root beer.

Shiro smiles at him but decides to take pity and change the subject. He asks about Keith's classes, how he's finding the semester, if he likes his new roommates.

Keith talks readily about all three; enthusing about his classes, discussing his semester thus far, and complaining about his roommates.

At some point during Keith's chattering,the waitress dropped by with their dessert.

When he was done, his face turns red. “Sorry, I've been talking about myself this whole time….”

“It's okay,” Shiro assures him. “I like your voice.”

“....What….” Keith looks away, grumbling something unintelligible to Shiro under his breath, sounding almost as if he was speaking an entirely different language.

 

By the time they left the bar, it was well passed midnight.

The town was mostly asleep and it was quiet. Of course, there were a few other stragglers like themselves, either bar hopping or staying out late just for the sake of it.

They walked next to each other, so close their shoulders brush. Shiro wanted nothing more in that moment to take Keith's hand. He didn’t, however. He didn’t have the nerve.

Keith was rubbing at his eyes and Shiro could tell that he was trying to do it without him noticing.

“Are you tired?”

Keith hums. He glances up at Shiro for a moment before looking in front of them again. “No,” he says but Shiro could hear the tiredness thick in his voice. “I’m fine.”

Shiro bumps their shoulders together. Keith repeats the action, their shoulders hitting a little harder.

All too quickly, they find themselves standing in front of Keith’s dormitory.

“Well,” Keith hums. He shoves his fists into his pockets and rocks onto the balls on his feet. “I guess this is it.”

“Guess so,” Shiro responds. “Thanks for going with me. I had fun.”

“Thanks for asking.” Keith pulls out his wallet and grabs his student ID card, but he doesn’t move. He shifts a little, between the door and Shiro.

Shiro cocks his head to the side and asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Keith says a little too quickly, the word slurring on his tongue. He adjusts his posture and the way his shirt fell over his jeans. “Um… just… call me? I mean, if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing you again.”

Shiro grins. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Keith coughs into his fist. In a moment of clear bravery - it was written all over his face, clear as day - he steps forward, places a hand on Shiro’s chest and presses his mouth to Shiro's cheek.

When Keith steps back, he's blushing. “Goodnight,” he says, hastily swiping his ID and rushing into the now-unlocked building. He doesn't bother looking back before rounding the corner.

Shiro touches his cheek where Keith kissed him.

He would’ve found it embarrassing had he been caught, standing there and staring at a glass door and touching his cheek. Nevertheless he hadn't been caught and he was far to elated to be embarrassed -- Keith wanted to see him again.

Shiro never thought he would be so lucky in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
